


Freebies

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, No Sex, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3539150#cmt3539150"> this prompt</a> on the kinkmeme:</p><p>Matt is struggling with a long bout of insomnia, and it's starting to disrupt Foggy's sleep pattern as well.</p><p>He finally suggests moving their beds together so Foggy can hold him while they try to sleep (the idea is to get Matt's parasympathetic nervous system to synch with Foggy's), and thus trick Matt's body into rest/sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freebies

Matt gets out of bed, dragging Foggy back into wakefulness. He holds his breath, waiting and there it is. The bathroom door opening and closing.

He's just about back to nearly asleep when the door opens again. At least Matt doesn't turn on the lights but that's a moot point when he moves past Foggy's bed to his desk.

The screen of his laptop lights up and Foggy rolls over with a groan.

'Sorry,' Matt whispers. 'I'll try and keep it down.'

Foggy sits up. 'It's fine.' He frowns, counting in his head the number of times Matt moving around their room has woken him this week. 'Have you slept at all since Monday?'

There's a long pause as Matt thinks. '...Yes?'

'The fact you had to think means it's a soft 'yes' there buddy.' Foggy throws himself back, staring at his ceiling as he thinks. 'Do you want to sleep?'

'Yes.' 

Foggy's out of his bed the second Matt agrees, headed for his friend's bed. In the corner of his eye he can see Matt cocking his head in confusion but that's not important. With a groan, Foggy manages to start to turn Matt's bed.

'What are you doing?'

'Pushing our beds together. You've tried Plan A, now we try Plan Foggy.'

He can imagine the look of disbelief on Matt's face. 'And that involves pushing our beds together?'

'Yeah man! We're going to trick your body into matching my parasympathetic nervous system and sleeping when I do.'

Matt laughs. 'You swallow a med textbook there buddy or did this involve a girl?'

'Guy but the point stands. It is an excellent idea.'

Matt stands and moves over to help him turn his bed. 'What does this entail?'

'Umm, a bit of holding?' Foggy moves onto his bed while Matt just stands by his in disbelief. It is definitely an excellent look on his face, much better than the one Foggy imagined. 

'Cuddling?'

'Holding,' Foggy corrects as he finally gets his bed into position and pushes their beds together. 'No cuddling unless you ask for it.' 

Matt is still a bit wide eyed but he turns his laptop off and gets into his bed. There's a long, awkward pause before he then shuffles close to Foggy. 

Who then wraps his arms around his friend. Matt freezes for a moment before relaxing into the touch. Foggy shuffles closer and pulls his sheets over them both. 

He then starts to focus on his breathing, trying to get to sleep as quickly as possible so Matt can sleep too. For a moment Matt twitches, then Foggy can feel the moment Matt starts to match his breathing with Foggy's. 

It's a nice feeling, having someone in his arms and Foggy finds himself shifting closer as he starts to drift off. 

'Thought I had to ask for cuddles.' Matt's voice is drowsy and barely audible. 

'It's a freebie,' Foggy mutters. ''cause you deserve 'em.'

'Thanks man.' Is the last thing Foggy hears before he drifts off.

************

A week later, Matt's had seven full nights of sleep and Foggy debates shifting the beds back. But Matt doesn't seem to mind and neither does he really. 

So they keep sharing. It's kinda nice, especially since it means Matt takes his girl of the month elsewhere and Foggy doesn't lose his room for a night anymore.

*************

It takes Foggy a solid month to get used to sleeping alone when he and Matt finally get their own places after they graduate. Even then, occasionally when Matt starts to look less than perfect -a sure sign he's not slept well for at least a week- Foggy will drag him back to his apartment and they'll share for the night. 

Then Matt turns out to be Daredevil and the stuff with Fisk happens and well... Foggy doesn't get the chance to wonder for a while.

But then, 'Dude, what happened this time?' 

Matt doesn't look up, clearly hoping the lack of what is admittedly a trained reaction will hide the amount of bruises on his face. It doesn't help but it's a good try. 

Foggy steps beside his friend and runs a gentle hand over the worst of the injuries. 'I thought the armour was supposed to stop this.'

He feels Matt's shrug. 'It does. I would look a whole lot worse if it hadn't. I just. Didn't manage to duck.'

Okay, that's suspicious. 'You didn't manage to duck?'

Matt lifts his head up and Foggy can see behind his glasses from this angle. Thus the dark rings under his eyes are so much more obvious than they usually are. 

'One mistake.'

Foggy nods. 'Uhuh. This is me doing my suspicious nod here buddy. I think you're coming home with me tonight, okay?'

There's no reply but Matt doesn't disagree. And he doesn't leave when Karen does, instead hanging around in his office until Foggy drops his pen. 

They go to Foggy's together.

Foggy cooks dinner. Matt manages to set the table, though Foggy has to swap the glasses out for clean(er) ones. Then, as soon as the last plate is in Foggy's sink, Foggy leads his friend to his bed.

Matt grabs an old set of clothes he left with Foggy to sleep in and they slip under the covers. It's Matt though, who wraps his arms around Foggy.

'Thought I had to ask for cuddles.' Foggy shuffles closer.

'Cuddles come as a freebie for people who deserve them.' Matt sighs happily and Foggy wraps his arms around Matt in return. 

'Thanks pal,' Foggy says as he drifts off.


End file.
